It's Raining on Prom Night
by BanginBrunette
Summary: It's Prom Night for Sasuke and Sakura! Should be a dream come true, right? WRONG! What will screw up dear Sakura's fairytale? AngstFilled Oneshot! [SasSak]


Title: It's Raining on Prom Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "It's Raining on Prom Night."

**A/N: Obviously, this is a songfic to go along with "It's Raining on Prom Night." This is an angsty(is that a word?) fic about what I think would happen on Sasuke and Sakura's 'Prom Night,' if Sasuke grew up to be a heartless jerk.**

**

* * *

**

**I was deprived of a young girl's dream,  
by the cruel force of nature from the blue.  
Instead of a night full of romance serene,  
all I got was a runny nose and Asiatic flu.**

"Ugh, Sasuke, get _off _me!" I scream.

"What's wrong? We talked about this. It's your senior prom! We can't have you go off to college a virgin, now can we?" he says with a smirk.

"You're such a jerk! Is that the only reason you asked me? So you could rob me of my innocence and build up your ego?" I say as tears start to form.

_Of course it's the only reason, Sakura. Why would Mr. Popularity want you? He never liked you... get over yourself... _

"I thought you _liked_ me. For _me_, Sasuke! For _me_! You _lied_ to me. You told me you wouldn't pressure me to do anything!" As I say this, Sasuke doesn't release his hold on me, and this apparently has no affect on him.

"Say something! Why did you do this to me?!" I cry. My heart hurts, and I just want him to go away. I want him to hurt like I hurt.

"Because you're a pushover, Sakura. And you've always liked me. I just wanted to make your dreams come true," Sasuke says smoothly, loosening his grip on my arms.

"You have no right to take advantage of a girl just because she _likes_ you! Sasuke, I don't know how I ever liked you! You… you…" I say, running outside with hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You'll regret this, Bitch! I would have been the best thing to ever happen to you! You know what? I'm going to visit Ino. I'm sure _she_ understands the importance of her Prom Night!" he yells after me.

**  
It's raining on prom night.  
My hair is a mess.  
It's running all over my taffeta dress;  
It's wilting and quilting,  
on my maiden form.  
And mascara flows right down my nose,  
because of the storm.**

_I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You're such a jerk! I thought you were nice, but you just grew up to be mean and heartless. I used to love you, Sasuke, but not after this. No, this is it. You can have Ino. You're perfect for each other… _

((thunder claps, lightning strikes, rain starts))

_Oh, great! It's raining. My mascara isn't even waterproof… and my corsage fell off when I was running. I hate tonight. I hate every bit of it. I don't ever want to see you again, Sasuke. You broke my heart, and I'll never let it happen again…_

**  
I don't even have my corsage,  
Oh gee.  
It fell down a sewer with my sister's ID. **

Yes it's raining on prom night.  
Oh my darling, what can I do?  
I miss you.  
It's raining rain from the skies,  
and it's raining real tears from my eyes,  
over you.

_It's not fair! Why should I be punished? I didn't do anything wrong. I just did what I thought was right. So what if it's Prom Night? I am going to keep my dignity for a little while longer, thank you very much! I've never been the girl to give in. I've never been the girl without boundaries. Sure, I had a huge crush on Sasuke, but I never crossed the line. I'm not desperate, and I'm not cheap. But you, Sasuke, you have crossed that line. I hope you're miserable. I hope Ino gets some sense and turns you down! I hope you suffer the way you made me suffer! I hope I never have to see you again! I used to love you, Sasuke, but how could I love you after tonight? _

**  
Oh, dear God, make him feel the same way I do right now.  
Make him want to see me again.  
Oh, what can I do?  
It's raining rain from the skies,  
it's raining tears from my eyes over you.**

_Just once I wish someone would be afraid of losing me. And just once I wish someone would smile because they saw me. Just once I wish someone would not be able to go on without me._

_God, just _ONCE I_ wish someone would love me…_

_

* * *

_

** So... did you like my sad fic? Hope so :) PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Flames are welcomed!**


End file.
